Kei Tomiyama
Anshan, Fengtian, Manchukuo | deathdate = | deathplace = Shinjuku, Tokyo | othername = | occupation = Actor, seiyū, narrator | yearsactive = | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = | academyawards = | afiawards = | arielaward = | baftaawards = | cesarawards = | emmyawards = | filmfareawards = | geminiawards = | goldencalfawards = | goldenglobeawards = | goldenraspberryawards = | goyaawards = | grammyawards = | iftaawards = | laurenceolivierawards = | naacpimageawards = | nationalfilmawards = | sagawards = | tonyawards = | awards = | Born = | Died = |active = 1965 - 1995|expired = |cause = Pancreatic cancer|status = Deceased|Agent = Aoni Production, Production Baobab|born = |nationality = Japanese}} (October 31, 1938 - September 25, 1995), born , was a Japanese actor, seiyū, and narrator from Anshan, Manchukuo. During his life, Tomiyama was affiliated with Aoni Production and Production Baobab. Tomiyama is best known for his roles in Tiger Mask (Naoto Date/Tiger Mask), Space Battleship Yamato (Susumu Kodai), UFO Robo Grendizer (Duke Fleed/Daisuke Umon),the Time Bokan series (Narrator), GeGeGe no Kitaro 3rd Series (Nezumi-Otoko), Chibi Maruko-chan (Tomozō Sakura), and Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Yang Wen-li). Life Tomiyama dropped out of Nihon University's art department. With his distinctively tender voice, Tomiyama would portray numerous kinds of roles during his career, ranging from heroic, comedic, young, and old. At 9:07 AM on September 25, 1995, Tomiyama suddenly died of pancreatic cancer in Shinjuku, Tokyo at the age of 56. In 2007, Tomiyama was posthumously awarded the Special Achievement Award of the first Seiyū Awards. Tomiyama was a Scorpius, had a blood type of A, and enjoyed river fishing. Successors After Tomiyama's death, a number of seiyū took over his ongoing roles. *Takeshi Aono (Chibi Maruko-chan as Tomozō Sakura) *Nobuo Tobita (Chibi Maruko-chan as Shintarō Honami) *Tomohiro Nishimura (Soreike! Anpanman as SL Man) *Junpei Takiguchi (Time Bokan 2000 Kaitō Kiramekiman as the Narrator) *Toshihiko Nakajima (Time Bokan 2000 Kaitō Kiramekiman as Odatebuta) *Kōichi Yamadera (Space Battleship Yamato as Susumu Kodai, Idol Defense Force Hummingbird as President Yajima, Grendizer as Duke Fleed, Yatterman as the Narrator and Odatebuta) *Kenyū Horiuchi (Grendizer as Duke Fleed (Super Robot Wars)) *Shinji Ogawa (Jurassic Park as Alan Grant (Sam Neill)) *Yasunori Matsumoto (Bokan Desuyo as Ippatsuman and Odatebuta) *Hozumi Gōda (Legend of the Galactic Heroes as Yang Wen-li) *Shigeru Ushiyama (Batman: The Animated Series as Mad Hatter) *Yoshito Yasuhara (Agatha Christie's Poirot as Arthur Hastings (Hugh Fraser)) *Kappei Yamaguchi (Looney Tunes as Bugs Bunny) *Chafūrin (Barbapapa as Barbapapa) *Naoki Tatsuta (Winnie-the-Pooh as Rabbit) *Tomokazu Seki (Area 88 as Micky Simon, Space Emperor God Sigma as Toshiya Dan (Super Robot Wars)) In the Harlock Saga, in addition to replacing Tomiyama as Tochiro, Kōichi Yamadera also supplied the voice of Captain Harlock which up to that point was done by Makio Inoue who is still living. Roles Major roles in bold Television animation *''Animal 1'' (Tōjirō) *''Animation Kikō: Marco Polo no Bōken'' (Marco Polo) *''Anmitsu Hime'' (Gennai Hiraga, delegation leader (#40)) *''Aoi Blink'' (Henry) *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (Rigodon) *''Arrow Emblem Hawk of the Grand Prix'' (Takaya Todoroki) *''Asari-chan'' (Iwashi Hamano/Papa) *''Attack on Tomorrow'' (Fuwa, Narrator) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (Mad Hatter) *''Candy Candy'' (Terruce Graham Grandchester) *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' (Tomozou Sakura (First voice), Shintarou Honami (First voice)) *''Ganpa no Bōken'' (Gakusha) *''GeGeGe no Kitaro'' (3rd series) (Nezumi Otoko) *''Jetter Mars'' (Ham Egg) *''Jungle Emperor (new)'' (Ham Egg) *''Karakuri Kengō Denmu Musashirōdo'' (Bokuden) *''Kaibutsu-kun (TV 1980)'' (Bem) *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (Takashi Kasuga) *''Konchū Monogatari: Minashigo Hutch'' (Hutch's Noppo) *''Kyattō Ninden Teyandee'' (Sontoku Emichi (#17)) *''Kyōfu no Kyō-chan'' (Downtown no Gottsu Ee Kanji) (Electricity shop assistant) *''La Seine no Hoshi'' (Milan) *''Mach GoGoGo'' (Sabu) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (Iioka) *''Mokku Woody the Oak Tree'' (Chikaro the Monkey) *''Obatarian'' (Yoshio) *''Oh! Family'' (Papa) *''Ohayō! Spank'' (Fujinami) *''Once Upon a Time... Space'' (Professor Maestro) *''Oraa Guzura Dado'' (Papa) *''Otokoippiki Gaki Taishō'' (Mankichi Togawa) *''Sabu to Ichi Torimono Hikae'' (Sabu (#1-33)) *''Samurai Giants'' (Ban Banba) *''Sangokushi'' (Zhuge Liang) *''Science Fiction Saiyuki Starzinger'' (Sir Djorgo) *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (Father Alan, Michael) *''Serendipity the Pink Dragon'' (Prime Minister Dolf) *''Soreike! Anpanman'' (SL Man) *''Space Battleship Yamato'' series (Susumu Kodai) *''Space Emperor God Sigma'' (Dantō Toshiya) *''Star of the Giants'' (Haruhiko Bokujō, Kōji Ōta, newspaper reporter) *''Tiger Mask'' (Naoto Date/Tiger Mask) *''Time Bokan Series'' (Narration) **''Gyakuten! Ippatsuman'' (Sokkyu Go/Ippatsuman) *''Thunderbirds 2086'' (Eric Jones) *''UFO Robo Grendizer'' (Daisuke Umon/Duke Fleed) *''The Ultraman'' (Chōichirō Hikari) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (Invader (#167)) *''Yume Senshi Wingman'' (Shunichi Hokusou/Keytackler) *''What's Michael?'' (Michael) *''Kaibutsu kun '' (Bem) OVA *''Area 88'' (Micky Simon) *''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals'' (Gush Hassam) *''Gall Force'' (Exenon) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Yang Wen-li) Theater animation *''Golgo 13'' (Robert Dawson) *''Yellow Submarine'' (Ringo Starr) Dubbing roles *''The A-Team'' (H. M. Murdock) *''Dave'' (Communications Director Alan Reed) *''Duck Tales'' (Donald Duck) *''Family Ties'' (Steve Keaton) *''The Final Countdown'' (Warren Lasky) *''The Greatest American Hero'' (Ralph Hinkley) *''Home Alone'' (Video/DVD edition) (Peter McCallister) *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (Video/DVD edition) (Peter McCallister) *''The Jim Henson Hour'' (Jim Henson) *''Jurassic Park'' (Doctor Grant) *''L.A. Law'' (Arnold Becker) *''Looney Tunes'' (Bugs Bunny) *''The Poseidon Adventure'' (James Martin (TV Asahi edition), Acres (TBS edition)) *''Rain Man'' (TV edition) (Raymond Babbitt) *''Starsky and Hutch'' (Huggy Bear) *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' (Hikaru Sulu) *Steve Martin *''Trading Places'' (Billy Ray Valentine) *''The Untouchables'' (Fuji TV edition) (Oscar Wallace) *''West Side Story'' (1979 TV edition) (Ice) *''Winnie-the-Pooh'' (Rabbit) External links * * *Kei Tomiyama Fan site he:קיי טומיאמה ja:富山敬 ru:Томияма, Кэй tl:Kei Tomiyama Category:1938 births Category:1995 deaths Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese people from Manchukuo Category:Deceased persons Category:Aoni Production Category:Production Baobab